The Guardian
by SiriousB1
Summary: Hotohori's death brings him to the Land of the Dead. What does he feel about his surroundings? This is more or less an AU as it involves God, rather than Suzaku.


The Guardian  
  
I walk down a long road,  
And I cannot see its end.  
Flowers, trees and grass are dead,  
And a broken fence to mend.  
The sky is dark and there are no stars,  
Nor do I see any friend,  
The only light comes from the path  
As I follow its steady bend.  
I woke up here, all alone,  
No helping hand to lend,  
And I was scared; so afraid  
Left by myself to fend.  
So now I walk a steady pace  
With no idea to comprehend.  
  
An owl hoots, I spin my head,  
There it sits on the tree  
All alone in this mysterious place,  
Sort of like me.  
But, wait now! Look! What is that?  
A joyous site to see.  
For as I look up the road,  
Someone's headed towards me.  
The figure grows near and I see a face,  
Only a little boy is he.  
And yet, I wonder, is it possible  
That he is the key?  
The one who I've been waiting for?  
The one to set me free?  
  
"Oy!" I called as he approached,  
I saw him raise his head.  
"Could you tell me how to get home?  
I want to see my own bed!"  
A faint smile played on his lips,  
Those lips that were so red,  
And yet how sad he looked at me  
For "no" is what he said.  
"Please!" I begged as I cried,  
"Out of this place I must be led!  
For I have my whole life in front of me.  
I have just recently been wed!"  
"No one can leave this place," he replied,  
"For this is the Land of the Dead."  
  
My mouth dropped down,  
And wide my eyes,   
As his statement ran through me.  
All I could think of was why?  
"Why?" I said, "What's wrong with you?  
How is it that you can lie?  
How can I possibly be dead,  
When I still can see the sky?"  
His saddened look still stood,  
And he gave a quiet sigh.  
"Long has it been," to me he said,  
"That life has passed me by,  
But you are new, and so I say,  
That you have been tricked by the Devil's Spy."  
  
I closed my eyes slowly  
As I was overcome by despair.  
I fell gently to my knees  
And silence filled the air.  
My head told me this was wrong,  
The boy's not really there.  
But then why is my heart in pain,  
And this land so bare?  
"She is," I stammered, "so very kind,  
And her face is very fair.  
I love her oh so very much.  
If a treasure, she would be rare."  
"And I am sure," the boy replied,  
"You and she made quite a pair."  
  
"But, oh! Alas!" I strongly cried,  
"How can this be what I hear?  
If I am dead then it matters not  
For we are no where near."  
"Don't be so closed," said the boy,  
"Of that you must not fear.  
For even though you're far away,  
At her you still may peer."  
And he held out to me what appeared to be  
A small glistening hand mirror.  
It seemed like hope in this dark,  
But that the boy should have it was queer.  
But little did that matter at all  
For down my check rolled a tear.  
  
Her face appeared within the glass,  
Her skin so soft and bright,  
But she was sobbing, her eyes were red.  
What a terrible sight!  
"She mourns for you," he whispered soft,  
"And that is only right.  
You, my friend, died painfully  
When you lost a fight."  
I looked up at him and gasped aloud.  
Around him was a shining light.  
He looked so pure and innocent,  
His skin and hair turned white,  
And so he was an Angel  
In the middle of the night.  
  
I lowered the mirror and dropped my head  
So low it touched the ground.  
It startled me that something like him  
In this place could be found.  
"Arise, dear friend," he gently said,  
His voice a musical sound.  
And as I looked at him straight on,  
It was in bliss that I was drowned.  
He continued, "It is to you  
That I have always been bound.  
From the time that you were born  
Till now, when your clock cannot be wound.  
The looking glass, which connects to your life,  
Will save you from Forgetfulness, the Devil's Hound."  
  
I looked up at him angelic form.  
"Thank you," said I,  
"For watching over me and helping me now,  
Where the land is neither low nor high.  
Your kindness will not be forgotten."  
To which he did reply,  
"Use the mirror to watch over him,  
From when he is born till when he is to die.  
Farewell, my friend," he softly said,  
"I go now to the highest sky."  
And so he left to go to God.  
I watched him swiftly fly,  
With graceful strokes of his angelic wings.  
If softly whispered, "Bye."  
  
How long ago that was, yet I remember,  
That horrid and joyous day.  
And never will I forget that boy  
Who showed me the way.  
So now I wander up and down this path,  
In this land of great decay,  
Watching over my only son,  
Whose life's been happy and gay.  
If this world had a sun, then he would be  
It's only ray.  
And when he dies, he will come,  
His mind in disarray,  
And it will be I who finds him.  
"Welcome to the Land of the Dead," is what I'll say.  
  
*~*END*~* 


End file.
